This Is Our Story series
by CynCynCw
Summary: Kumpulan FF oneshoot remake. TaeKook/VKook/TaeJung. GS for Kook. Typo(s). Story One: Fragment of Love


THIS IS OUR STORY series

_**Story One:**_

_**FRAGMENT OF LOVE**_

_**Kim Taehyung - Jeon Jungkook**_

_**Remake from comic with same title**_

_**Rated T. GS for Jungkook. Typo(s)**_

_**Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**This Fanfic dedicated to TaeKook or VKook or TaeJung hardshippers.**_

_**Enjoy.. Let's read!**_

.

*Fragment of Love*

.

Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Tetapi aku biasa di panggil Kookie oleh orang tua dan teman-temanku. Di semester awal ini aku sudah resmi menjadi siswa kelas 2. Senangnya... Tapi... Ada yang membuatku kesal. Di semester yang baru ini, sekolahku, atau lebih tepatnya kelasku, kedatangan seorang murid baru pindahan dari Seoul.

Namanya adalah Kim Taehyung. Rambutnya berombak dan berwarna orange. Terlihat sangat mencolok memang. Terlebih dengan penampilannya itu. Sangat terlihat berbeda dengan siswa lainnya membuatnya sering menjadi pusat perhatian. Mungkin inilah perbedaannya siswa pindahan dari Seoul dengan siswa lokal di Busan ini.

Meski aku mengakuinya jika ia keren, tapi tetap saja aku tidak pernah menyukainya. Kenapa?

"Hei Kookie!" Langsung saja aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari namja itu. Namja berambut orange yang duduk tepat di depanku ini.

"Hei! Kenapa? Kok kelihatan marah begitu?" Tanyanya bingung. Aku masih saja mengalihkan mataku, tak berniat menatapnya.

"Tentu saja karena aku kesal." Balasku ketus. Aku tidak perdulikan lagi apa responnya nanti. Aku tidak peduli anggapan apapun dari dia.

"Ohh begitu ya? Arraseo.." balasnya lalu kembali berbicara dengan beberapa teman yeojaku dan mulai kembali tertawa-tawa.

Aku merasa dia itu aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Biarpun aku tidak menanggapinya, ataupun bersikap acuh padanya, dia tetap saja tersenyum bahkan masih bersikap baik padaku. Selalu menyapaku tiap pagi hari. Bahkan terkadang sering mengajakku pulang bersama. Tapi tentu saja aku selalu menolak ajakannya. Untuk apa? Lagipula aku bisa kok pulang sendiri.

Lagipula menurutku, anak kota seperti dia yang suka cengengesan seperti dia itu bukanlah namja yang keren. Tapi kenapa siswi di kelasku atau bahkan disekolahku itu suka sekali mencari perhatiannya?

Namja keren menurutku itu, adalah namja yang serius dan bisa bermain alat musik. Ya, alat musik. Aku suka sekali namja yang bisa bermain alat musik. Mungkin karena aku juga menyukai musik. Aku bisa memainkan piano dan aku sih berharap bisa bertemu dengan namja yang memiliki kegemaran yang sama denganku.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara nada yang sangat lembut mengalun dari dalam ruang musik yang baru saja aku lewati. Bukan nada dari piano ataupun gitar. Tapi seperti nada yang keluar dari sebuah alat musik klasik. Aku sangat penasaran dengan seseorang yang memainkannya. Karena yang aku tahu, tak banyak orang di sekolah yang bisa memainkan alat musik saxophone sepertinya. Yang terdengar sangat lembut dan penuh dengan perasaan. Tidak hanya bermain asal.

Krittt

Ku geser pintu ruang musik itu perlahan dan mencoba untuk mengintip dari luar. Aku melihat ada siluet seorang namja yang sedang serius memainkan alat musik yang aku bilang tadi, saxophone. Tapi sayang aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena pencahayaan yang kurang di ruangan itu. Lampu di dalam ruangan masih mati padahal hari sudah mulai gelap karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, sudah waktunya pulang sekolah.

Ku pejamkan mataku menikmati lantunan melodi yang dimainkan namja itu. Lama kelamaan aku bisa merasakan damai di hatiku saat mendengar melodi itu terus mengalun dengan indahnya.

Tak dapat ku dengar lagi lantunan melodi itu. Sepertinya namja itu sudah selesai. Aku melihat namja itu sudah memasukkan saxophone nya ke dalam sebuah tas hitam dan meletakkannya di sudut ruangan. Setelahnya namja itu pun mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang musik itu. Aku pun langsung berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik tembok. Aku menahan nafas saat namja itu semakin dekat dengan pintu agar aku tidak ketahuan mengintipnya. Aku kan tidak mau dituduh sebagai penguntit.

Akhirnya namja itu pun berjalan tanpa menyadari keberadaanku. Hahh aku sangat bersyukur namja berambut orange itu... Ehh? Tunggu! Namja berambut orange? Seingatku tidak ada namja yang memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok seperti itu selain...

"Aigoo! Kim Taehyung?"

.

*Fragment of Love*

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30 KST tapi aku masih belum berniat untuk pulang ke rumah. Kedua kakiku malah membawaku ke pantai tepat di depan sekolahku. Ya, sekolahku memang tepat berdiri di tepi pantai. Karena Busan kan memang banyak memiliki pantai yang indah jadi tidak heran jika aku sering bermain dan menyukai pantai.

Dengan kaki telanjang, aku menyusuri pasir putih pantai nan lembut itu. Suara ombak yang memecah karang seolah menjadi backsound untukku dan membuat hatiku tenang.

"Ohh Seaglass!" Teriakku heboh saat aku melihat potongan kaca warna-warni di antara pasir putih itu.

"Wahh seaglass pink! Bentuknya cantik sekali! Seperti hati.." Aku mengambil sepotong kecil seaglass yang aku lihat.

Seaglass. Apa kalian tahu apa itu seaglass? Seaglass itu adalah potongan kaca berwarna-warni yang memiliki bentuk unik yang terbentuk karena kekuatan ombak. Karena warna dan bentuknya yang cantik itulah aku senang sekali mengumpulkannya dan menyimpannya di dalam toples.

"Mungkin di balik batu karang itu aku bisa menemukan seaglass yang lebih banyak!"

Aku melihat batu karang besar yang berdiri kokoh di tepi pantai. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana. Karena aku sangat yakin mungkin disana aku bisa menemukan banyak seaglass untuk aku koleksi.

"Ohh!"

Aku melihat seorang namja sedang duduk di balik batu karang itu. Wajahnya terlihat sedih? Padahal biasanya dia selalu cengengesan. Ya, dia Kim Taehyung. Namja Seoul yang aku benci.

Aku terus memandanginya karena aku penasaran. Ia seperti terlihat sedang memiliki masalah yang berat. Karena wajahnya terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Biasanya dia kan selalu menunjukkan senyuman bodohnya itu padaku.

"Jungkook?" Panggilnya. Aku yang panik pun langsung mendudukkan diriku di balik batu karang. Aku malu karena ketahuan olehnya.

"Sedang apa? Ngintip ya?" Tanyanya lagi dan kini ia berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"A-aku... A-aku..." aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Tanpa kuduga, ia langsung saja duduk di sampingku sambil memberikan senyum simpulnya kepadaku dan kembali menatap ke arah laut. Aku menatap wajahnya dari samping. Dan sungguh aku mengakui jika ia ini memang tampan. Sangat tampan malah.

"Kamu ada masalah ya?" Tanyaku dan seketika Taehyung langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku.

"A-anu.. Habis kau terlihat bengong di pantai. Jadi.. Kau ada masalah?" Tanyaku lagi. Ia malah tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku itu.

"Bukankah kau membenciku? Tapi kenapa kedengarannya kau mencemaskanku? Hahaha..." uhh aku benci dia!

"Habis tidak terlihat seperti kau. Biasanyakan kau selalu cengengesan. Nampak seperti orang bodoh." Balasku ketus. Namun sepertinya ia tidak cukup tersinggung dengan omonganku yang sedikit kasar ini.

"Ini kebiasaan. Aku takut dibenci orang makanya aku selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Dan akhirnya jadi kebiasaan deh.." balasnya lengkap dengan senyum simpulnya, yang aku akui ini merupakan salah satu senyun tulusnya.

"Sebenarnya ini bikin capek sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Denganku tersenyum dan selalu tertawa saja masih ada orang yang benci padaku." Sambungnya. Dan perkataannya itu terasa menyindirku.

"Kau bermaksud menyindirku?" Balasku sedikit kesal.

"Ani. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyindir." Selanya membela diri.

"Terserah padamu!"

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara kami. Kami sama-sama terdiam dan lebih memilih menatap ke arah laut yang biru dan mendengar deru ombak. Aku kembali menatapnya lagi dan aku menemukan sesuatu.

"Aigoo! Seaglass merah!" Teriakku membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"Seaglass merah?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Iya. Kalungmu. Itu seaglass merah kan?"

"Ne. Aku membelinya dari Seoul."

"Wahh seaglass merah langka loh.. kau beruntung memilikinya." Ujarku tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari seaglass merah itu.

"Kook.."

"Hmm?"

"Ani. Aku hanya malu jika di tatapi terus seperti itu."

"Ehh?"

"Begini saja." Taehyung segera melepaskan kalungnya itu membuatku bingung.

"Ini untukmu. Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya." Taehyung memberikan kalungnya untukku. Aku pun hanya bisa membelalakkan mata karena terkejut.

"Untukku?" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera memasangkan kalung itu padaku.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah dari teman barumu." Ujarnya lalu mengusak rambut hitamku perlahan.

"Gomawo..." balasku dan tentu dibalas seulas senyum darinya lagi.

.

*Fragment of Love*

.

Sejak saat itu mungkin aku harus menarik kembali omonganku sebelumnya. Karena sepertinya aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Kim Taehyung. Hahhh bahkan dengan memandangi punggungnya dari belakang saja jantungku sudah bergemuruh seperti ini. Kim Taehyung. Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Kim Taehyung. Bisa kau mengembalikan tape dan materi ini ke ruang musik?" Ujar Lee saem kepada Taehyung.

"Tentu, saem." Balasnya ceria seperti biasa. Dan aku hanya menghela nafasku.

"Baiklah. Waktunya istirahat." Setelah mengatakan itu, Lee saem langsung berjalan keluar kelas. Namun belum sempat Lee saem keluar, seluruh siswi di kelasku langsung berlari mendekati meja di depanku, tepatnya meja Taehyung.

"Tae? Aku temani ya.."

"Aku juga.. Aku juga.."

"Biar kami yang bawakan saja ya..." ujar teman sekelasku pada Taehyung. Dan aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku saja mendengar semua omongan mereka.

"Gomawo semuanya... Tapi.. Aku sama Jungkook saja ya. Kajja Kook!" Taehyung langsung saja menarik tanganku tanpa sempat aku menolaknya.

"Tak apa kan?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya terdiam mencerna semuanya sampai kakiku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ahhh lelahnya... Tape nya sungguh berat." Keluhnya setelah meletakkan kembali tape di tempat yang tersedia. Sementara aku hanya berjalan menuju ke arah piano yang berada di tengah ruangan itu.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku kan untuk membawa itu?" Ujarku sambil menekan-nekan tuts-tuts piano secara asal.

"Tak apa kan? Aku ingin bersamamu. Tandanya aku membutuhkanmu kan?" Balasnya membuat pipiku tiba-tiba terasa memanas.

"Kook? Kau bisa bermain piano?" Tanyanya dan aku membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kalau begitu mainkan sebuah lagu untukku."

"Ehh?"

"Jebal..." mohonnya. Aku pun tersenyum kemudian menekan-nekan tuts piano di hadapanku ini.

'_I just wanna love ya_

_I just wanna love ya_

_Ajikdo kkumin geot gata oh baby_

_I just wanna love ya_

_I just wanna love ya_

_Imi neon algo itjanha oh baby'_

Aku melirik ke arah Taehyung yang kini berdiri di samping kiriku. Ia terlihat serius mendengarkan lantunan piano dan suara nyanyianku. Aku senang jika ia menyukainya.

_'Keopireul masigo nuneul tteobwado_

_Jami deul geotman gata oh no no_

_Geuryeobogon haesseo if i rulled the world_

_Neoreul dasi nae yeope dul geotman gata'_

Tanpa ku sadari, ia mengambil saxophone yang ada dan mulai mengikuti irama piano yang kumainkan.

_'Ajik neutji anhatdago naege malhaejwo_

_Ige angmongiramyeon nal eoseo guhaejwo_

_Jal bwabwa ajikkkaji nan neoman gidarineunde'_

Mungkin dia tidak menyadari. Ada maksud lain saat aku menyanyikan lagu ini. Mungkin karena lirik lagu ini mewakili perasaanku padanya. Apa dia sadar akan hal ini?

_'I just wanna love ya_

_I just wanna love ya_

_Ajikdo kkumin geot gata oh baby_

_I just wanna love ya_

_I just wanna love ya_

_Imi neon algo itjanha oh baby..'_

Duet kami pun selesai. Kami saling berhadapan dan saling membalas senyuman. Kini Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku. Sangat dekat. Bahkan lengan kami saling bersentuhan. Dan aku bisa mencium aroma khas tubuhnya, aroma citrus.

"Suaramu sangat bagus. Permainan pianomu juga." Pujinya membuat pipiku kembali memanas.

"Gomawo. Kau juga. Permainan saxophonemu juga sangat bagus." Pujiku dan ia membalasku dengan cara mengusak rambutku. Seperti kebiasaannya.

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu. Baru pertama kali aku bertemu orang sepertimu. Aku benar-benar bersyukur." Ujarnya sambil menekan-nekan tuts piano secara acak.

"Aku bersyukur karena... Kau tidak berminat untuk menjadi pacarku." Lanjutnya membuatku terdiam karena terkejut.

"Kau juga kan? Jungkook yang ku kenal adalah seorang yang suka berterus terang dan tidak takut untuk menyinggung orang. Mudah-mudahan kita bisa terus menjadi teman seperti ini, ya..." ujarnya lengkap dengan senyumnya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Mencoba mencerna semua kata-katanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana jika aku benar mengincarnya? Apakah dia akan menjauhiku? Padahal aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya. Tapi... Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain berbohong mengenai perasaanku.

"Tentu! Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu kan.." balasku dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Taehyung kembali mengusak rambutku lagi sebagai balasan.

.

*Fragment of Love*

.

Pelajaran hari ini kosong. Kang songsaenim sedang mengambil cuti karena sakit. Dan 3 jam pelajaran pada hari ini benar-benar kosong. Tadinya Kang saem meninggalkan tugas untuk kami kerjakan. Karena sudah kami selesaikan, jadi kami bisa bebas melakukan apapun. Contohnya aku. Aku hanya mendengarkan musik sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela. Menatap ke arah pantai.

Tuk Tuk

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengetuk-ngetuk bahuku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping dan aku mendapati Taehyung tersenyum kepadaku.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku sudah mirip dengamu, hmm?" Tanyanya dengan cengiran khasnya. Aku memandangi rambutnya yang kini sudah diikat dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah yang hampir sama dengan pita yang ku kenakan. Itu semua pasti ulah dari teman sekelasku yang lain.

"Tunggu! Kookie bukankah itu kalung Taehyung? Bagaimana bisa ada padamu?" Ujar salah seorang teman sekelasku yang bernama Hyuna.

"Iya..." balasku singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau yang memakainya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku yang memberikannya. Karena, bagiku Kookie itu sangat istimewa. Iya kan?" Ujar Taehyung sambil menatapku. Aku hanya bisa kembali diam. Dan entah kenapa perasaanku jadi kembali bergejolak.

'Karena bagiku Kookie itu sangat spesial.' Kau begitu bodoh Tae! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan perasaanku jika kau malah berkata seperti itu? Bodoh!

"Aku merasa kita seperti saudara deh.."

"Bodoh!"

"Aku pasti bahagia jika memiliki saudara sepertimu, Kook."

Saudara? Hanya sebatas itu saja kau menganggapku, Tae? Sudahlah, bodoh. Walaupun katamu kau bersyukur karena aku tidak berminat menjadi pacarmu, tapi kalau kau memperlakukanku istimewa seperti ini aku jadi... tambah menyukaimu, Tae.

Pelajaran telah berganti. Kini sudah memasuki pelajaran terakhir, yaitu pelajaran olahraga. Dan hari ini adalah waktunya pengambilan nilai renang jarak jauh. Karena sekolah berada di tepi pantai, pengambilan nilai renang di lakukan di laut bukan di kolam renang seperti sekolah-sekolah lainnya. Semua murid kini sudah siap dengan pakaian renang mereka. Begitupun denganku dan Taehyung.

"Mengambil nilai renang di laut? Menyeramkan sekali." Keluh Taehyung dengan suara pelan yang masih bisa aku dengar.

"Jangan mengomel terus! Berisik!" Balasku sedikit kesal karena Taehyung tidak henti-hentinya mengeluh dan mengomel.

"Taehyung! Wahh badanmu bagus.." puji Hyuna saat Taehyung melepaskan kemeja sekolahnya dan menunjukkan badan berabsnya.

"Badanmu benar-benar bagus! Kamu suka olahraga ya?" Tanya siswi lainnya yang kini berdiri mengerubungi Taehyung. Aku baru sadar jika benar semua pandangan siswi di kelasku ini tertuju pada Taehyung.

"Taehyung apa boleh ku peluk?"

"Ehh?"

"Benar. Apa boleh kami peluk?"

"Dengan semuanya?"

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka yang menurutku sungguh sudah melewati batas. Apa katanya? Minta dipeluk? Aigoo...

"Mian... Aku tidak bisa.." tolak Taehyung.

"Wae?" Tanya Hyuna dan siswi lainnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Karena hal seperti itu.. Hanya yeojachinguku saja yang boleh melakukannya..." balas Taehyung di lengkapi dengan senyuman lalu berjalan berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh sebelum aku mendengar namaku di panggil untuk segera mengambil nilai.

Jadi begitu? Meskipun dia menganggapku istimewa, aku kan bukan pacarnya. Jadi mana mungkin aku di peluk olehnya, bukan? Hahaha Jeon Jungkook! Kau lucu sekali!

1

2

3

Pritttt

Pluit pun di tiup tanda jika sudah di mulainya proses pengambilan nilai. Baru seperempat jalan tapi aku merasa kakiku sudah capek. Mungkin karena tadi aku yang lupa pemanasan. Bagaimana ini? Jika aku berhenti, aku tidak akan mendapat nilai.

Zrekk

"Ahh..." aku merasakan pergelangan kaki kananku kram. Aku tidak bisa menggerakannya. Bagaimana ini? Uhhh sesak.. aku tenggelam.. aku tidak bisa bernafas... bagaimana ini? Taehyung... tolong aku...

Aku semakin merasa sesak. Berulang kali aku mencoba bergerak kembali ke permukaan namun tetap tidak bisa. Mataku juga sudah terasa perih. Uhh tolong... Sesak... Taehyung tolong aku...

Mataku terpejam. Aku sudah pasrah. Aku biarkan tubuhku terbawa ombak. Di saat seperti itu, aku merasakan rasa manis dibibirku. Aku mencoba kembali membuka mataku dan aku melihat siluet seseorang yang terlihat panik dan mencoba menolongku sampai semua terasa gelap. Aku pingsan.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Suara jarum jam begitu mengganggu tidur lelapku. Ku kerjapkan mataku dan aku mendapati diriku sudah berada di dalam ruangan serba putih yang aku yakini ini adalah ruang UKS. Aku mendudukkan diriku di ranjang putih itu dan menatap ke sekeliling. Kosong. Tak ada orang sama sekali.

Krettt

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan Taehyung berdiri disana sambil membawa 2 buah tas. Satu tasnya dan satu lagi adalah tasku.

"Kau sudah siuman? Syukurlah... Kau membuatku khawatir.." ujarnya lalu memelukku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Wae?"

"Wae? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja yang menolongku?" Ujarku dengan sebutir airmata keluar dari pelupuk mata kiriku.

"Apa mak-"

"Jika kau seperti ini, aku jadi semakin menyukaimu, Tae. Jangan mempersulitku." Ujarku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kook?"

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekadar teman." Ujarku akhirnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaan ini. Biarlah ia menganggapku seperti apa. Yang penting aku sudah merasa sedikit lega setelah mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya ini.

"Aku kira kau..."

"Ini. Aku kembalikan. Aku rasa aku tidak membutuhkannya." Aku kembalikan kalung seaglass yang pernag diberikannya padaku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup terus memakainya. Sementara aku yakin Taehyung pasti akan menjauhiku setelah kejadian ini.

Aku segera mengambil tasku dari genggaman tangannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan UKS itu, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri terdiam di posisinya tadi.

.

*Fragment of Love*

.

"Semuanya dengar ya. Nanti malam, kita berkumpul di tepi pantai. Masih ingat kan? Kita akan mengadakan pesta kembang api. Aku harap kalian semua datang dan jangan sampai terlambat ya.." Ujar Seohyun di depan kelas mencoba mengingatkan kami.

Aku hanya menatapnya malas. Ya, aku sama sekali tidak berminat mengikuti pesta kembang api itu. Karena aku yakin Taehyung pasti akan ikut jadi lebih baik aku tidak ikut saja.

"Kook? Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama?" Suara ini. Ya, Taehyung mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Aku tidak ikut." Balasku singkat. Dan aku dapat melihat raut kecewa di wajahnya. Aku bingung padanya. Setelah kejadian itu, kejadian dimana aku terus terang mengenai perasaanku padanya, sikapnya padaku tetap seperti biasa. Dan itu semakin membuatku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa padanya.

"Taehyung! Kita berangkat bersama ya!" Ajak Hyuna yang diangguki bersama teman lainnya.

"Jika Jungkook tidak ikut, aku juga tidak ikut." Balas Taehyung membuat Hyuna dan temannya yang lain menatapku tajam seolah berkata -kau ikut, atau kau ingin kami bunuh- mendapat tatapan seperti itu, aku jadi tambah malas untuk ikut.

Tapi.. Pada akhirnya aku menginjakkan kakiku juga disini. Di tepi pantai, di malam hari bersama teman sekelasku lainnya. Sungguh malas rasanya. Lebih baik aku di rumah untuk tidur atau sekedar bersantai daripada harus disini dan bertemu dengan Taehyung.

"Kyaaa Taehyung kau sungguh tampan!" Puji Hyuna saat melihat penampilan Taehyung yang aku akui memang keren.

Dengan balutan kaos putih yang dilapisi dengan kemeja berwarna baby blue dan celana panjang hitam, membuat Taehyung tampak sangat keren. Dan itu membuatku semakin... ahh entahlah. Aku lebih memilih untum duduk di tempat yang sepi sambil memandang ke arah laut.

"Jungkook?" Panggil seseorang. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati seorang namja berdiri dan tersenyum ramah ke arahku.

"Junhyung?" Kataku dan namja itu pun tersenyum. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku.

"Aku dengar kau suka mengumpulkan seaglass. Apa benar?" Tanyanya dan aku balas dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ini. Aku menemukan seaglass ini. Warnanya orange dan bentuknya seperti labu. Lucu kan?" Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan seaglass di genggaman tangannya.

"Ini untukmu." Junhyung memberikan seaglass itu padaku. Aku pun menerimanya. Aku senang karena ada yang berbaik hati memberikanku seaglass yang lucu seperti ini.

"Andwae! Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh memberikan seaglass pada Jungkook selain aku!" Teriak Taehyung tiba-tiba. Aku tidak menyadari jika Taehyung sudah berdiri di sampingku sambil menatap tajam ke arah Junhyung.

"Taehyung?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Taehyung langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi dari hadapan Junhyung. Aku memberontak sedikit karena genggaman tangan Taehyung sungguh terasa kuat membuat pergelangan tanganku terasa sakit dan aku yakin pergelangan tanganku pasti sudah memerah.

"Stop Tae! Stop!" Teriakku dan Taehyung langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

Langsung saja ku lepaskan genggaman tangannya itu dari pergelangan tanganku. Dan benarkan? Pergelangan tanganku memerah. Aku menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Mian..." Ujar Taehyung sambil menatap pergelangan tanganku yang memerah itu. Ia nampak menyesal.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" Tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa orang lain tidak boleh memberikanku seaglass selain dirimu?" Ujarku. Aku melihat Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya tidak mau menatapku.

"Memang aku siapamu?" Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan.

"Aku sadar jika aku.. Aku menyukaimu Kook." Balas Taehyung sambil menatapku lagi.

"Aku tahu. Kau menyukaiku karena aku temanmu. Aku tahu itu." Balasku sambil memaksa untuk tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang yeoja. Saranghae..." ujar Taehyung membuat tubuhku terasa membeku di tempat. Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Taehyung benar menyatakan perasaannya padaku, kan? Aku tidak bermimpi kan?

Tess

Tanpa ku sadari sebutir air mata menetes dari pelupuk mataku. Aku sungguh tidak pernah menyangka jika Taehyung membalas perasaanku. Padahal dulu saat itu ia bilang hanya ingin menjadi temanku. Apa aku boleh bahagia sekarang?

Sebuah lengan kekar kini memeluk pinggangku. Ya, Taehyung merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukannya begitu terasa hangat di tubuhku. Kupendamkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya dan mengeluarkan air mataku disana.

"Saranghae, Kookie..." bisik Taehyung tepat di telingaku. Ku peluk erat tubuhnya. Tak ku pedulikan berapa banyak pasang mata yang melihat kami. Aku tak peduli. Karena aku kini merasa bahagia. Amat bahagia. Dan aku berharap kebahagian ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

Fragment of Love adalah remake dari comic dengan judul yang sama 'Fragment of Love' atau judul Jepangnya 'Hanbunko No Kakera' karya Misaki GOTO. Ada beberapa perubahan yang dilakukan untuk menyesuaikan dengan alur cerita dan tokoh yang ada di dalam cerita.

Wanna Review?


End file.
